Adieu
by Dead Lie
Summary: Le dernier épisode de SLG a été tourné... Alors pourquoi est-il de nouveaux devant son ordinateur ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Antoine ?


Hello !

Un nouveau petit os x'D

Bonne lecture !

N'hésites pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Mathieu était assis devant son imac.

Il s 'en voulait horriblement pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à ses nombreux fans, mais il n'en pouvait plus.

Il le reconnaissait. Il avait écrit, réalisé et monté le dernier épisode d'slg à la hâte et le travail était bâclé. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Il avait envie de mettre un terme à son travail. De ne pas le laisser inachevé avant de mourir.

Depuis que ce dernier épisode avait été posté, son téléphone n'arrêtait pas vibrer. Ses proches s'inquiétaient. Il était désolé pour eux, mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Il se relut une dernière fois. Il était fière de ses paroles, qui pour une fois, exprimer ce que son cœur n'avait jamais osé dire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il les avait écrites.

Au fond, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne connaissait que trop ces mots, alors il se leva, alluma la caméra et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux, et que surtout, il aimait faire.

Pour une dernière fois, il sourit à la caméra et chanta, puis l'éteignit et récupéra son travail avant de le monter sur son merveilleux ordinateur qu'il avait acheté avec ses économies, et Dieu sait que Apple ne vendait pas ses ordinateur à cinq cents euros... Il envoya ensuite un message à Antoine : « 10h demain soir connard. ».

Ceci fait, il programma son ordinateur pour qu'il poste la vidéo le lendemain, à vingt-deux heures.

Puis il se leva, prit sa veste et son trousseau de clé avec un magnifique porte-clés «Je préfère What the cut ?! » et sortit de son appartement en y laissant son beau téléphone.

Il enfourcha le vélo de sa voisine et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son confrère aux cheveux dignes de toutes personnes nées un vingt-trois avril. (d'après notre merveilleux Wikipédia)

Il ne toqua pas, il ne sonna pas. Il avait les clefs et ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, et se rendit dans la chambre d'Antoine, sachant d'avance que ce dernier serait en train de dormir profondément.

Pour une dernière fois, il le regarda, passant une main dans ses longs cheveux qu'il aimait tant, il se surprit à sourire. Et pour une première fois, il l'embrassa.

C'était un baiser doux, chaste, mais qui suffit au plus petit pour laisser quelques larmes amères, de joie et de tristesse mélangées, se frayaient un chemin sur ses joues.

Il se releva alors et partit de la chambre à pas feutrés, lui lançant un « Je t'aime Antoine. » avant de partir définitivement.

Il se mit alors à marcher, sans but dans la ville, en fredonnant un air inconnu, arrivant par hasard à une gare où il prit un billet pour la destination la plus lointaine et au départ le plus rapide.

Il s'agissait d'une certaine ville du nom de « Valence ».

L'Espagne. C'était parfait. Loin, et surtout un endroit où Mathieu n'irait jamais naturellement.

Un endroit où personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher. C'était l'idéal.

Il s'assit dans le train, dans le quatrième wagon, siège numéro vingt-trois. Ironie du sort.

Le jeune homme s'endormit directement après s'être assis tandis que le train commençait à démarrer.

Le lendemain, quand Antoine se réveilla, il constata que ses lèvres avaient un léger goût sucrées mais ne s'en inquiéta pas. C'était surement une crise de somnambulisme qui l'avait poussé à se faire une tasse de thé en pleine nuit. Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Il s'assit, mais tomba de sommeil et se rendormie aussitôt que sa tête retoucha l'oreiller.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'il était prés de dix heures du soir et remarqua le message de Mathieu. Il alluma aussitôt son ordi et attendit qu'il soit dix heures en rechargeant twitter toutes les deux secondes, comme le ferait une jeune fangirl attendant de fantasmer sur ses cheveux.

Quand l'heure arriva, il remarqua que Mathieu avait poster une nouvelle vidéo « Adieu »...

Méfiant, il commença à regarder pensant tout d'abord qu'il s'agirait d'un bref adieu à tous ses fans mais non. Antoine resta stupéfait en regardant la vidéo.

Mathieu y chantait... Son amour impossible pour lui. Aussitôt, il essaya de l'appeler sans succès.

Putain que Mathieu est con pensa-t-il en relançant la vidéo...

-Je t'aimais aussi crétin de nain...

Il ferma les yeux et pleura en se concentrant sur la douce mélodie que l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde lui dédiait :

 _Une dernière fois,_

 _Je viendrais vers toi,  
Oui, ce sera la dernière._

 _Parce qu'entre toi et moi,_

 _Bien que cela vienne de moi,_

 _Il me faut une barrière._

 _Une barrière t'éloignant de moi_

 _Pour te protéger toi._

 _Je te regarderais_

 _Et je te le dirais._

 _Ce qui me pèse sur le cœur,_

 _M'empêchant de trouver le bonheur_

 _Je t'embrasserais_

 _Et te dirais que je t'aimais._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Cette même phrase qui me hante_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Si facile et si enivrante_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Toutes les nuits me tourmentent._

 _Toi, tu dormiras_

 _Mais je ne t'en voudrais pas._

 _Après tout je le savais_

 _Qu'à cette heure là tu dormirais_

 _Mais alors dis moi pourquoi_

 _C'est à cette heure là que tu sauras._

 _A l'heure où tu m'entendras,_

 _Je ne serais déjà plus là._

 _Te connaissant, tu m'appelleras._

 _Mais j'ai laissé mon portable là-bas._

 _Je me demandes si tu pleureras_

 _Ou si tu m'injurieras_

 _Alors tu m'en voudras_

 _Mais au moins tu le sauras._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Cette même phrase qui me hante_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Si facile et si enivrante_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Toutes les nuits me tourmentent._

 _Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir_

 _Car je ne te laissais rien voir_

 _Et chaque soir dans le noir_

 _Je venais te voir_

 _Mon Antoine_

 _Je sais que je ne chante pas comme Balavoine_

 _Que je ne suis pas un moine_

 _Et que non tu n'aimes pas l'avoine_

-KWAAAAA

-Hmmm... Pourquoi tu cris couillon ?

-Putain j'ai fait un putain de cauchemar...

-A savoir...

-Tu te barrais et tu avais plus du tout ton skill pour l'écriture.

-Antoine ?

-Oui ?

-Plus jamais tu bois de thé avant de te coucher.

Et c'est sur cette mauvaise nouvelle pour le plus grand qu'ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent tous deux.

-J'te laisserais jamais être heureux sans moi brosse à chiottes.


End file.
